In the evolution of the Internet, the term Internet of Things (“IoT”) has been coined to refer to the uniquely identifiable physical objects and their virtual representations interconnected in a vast network environment. These virtual representations may also be referred to as the Internet of Everything (“IoE”) within certain contexts, but there are distinctions between the two concepts. IoE is the networked connection of people, process, data and things. In contrast, IoT involves the networked connections of physical objects and data representations, and does not include the people and process components. Hence, IoE comprises multiple dimensions of technology transitions, and may include IoT.
Device tracking systems, such as video tracking systems, rely on the tracked device to emit a signal within a sensor field. The tracking system searches for the device over some defined area, and then locks onto the identified device's signal. The tracking devices, such as cameras, then move in the direction of the device's signal.